Gintoki x Hijikata - 1
by Baka ai
Summary: Forgot to add it at the end of the chapter, so yeah : To be continued...
Finally an evening off. No uniform, no night patrols, no paper works. An overall peaceful evening and all Hijikata wanted to do was have a drink alone, no precaution against Sougo, no babysitting Kondou-san and no sentencing Yamazaki to commit seppuku and then retire for the day for a rarely heard of early slumber. He walked into the local bar, and the usual old man was nowhere to be found to bring his usual drink. Instead there was a new guy, must have been around late 20's, well built with a stubble, well let's just say overall attractive. Not that Hijikata was checking him out, more like inspecting someone new in the neighborhood. Turns out, he was the old man's nephew, in town for a few weeks and helping out at the bar at night. Well, enough about him, more like Hijikata couldn't pay any further attention when a certain silver haired perm head walked in.

 _Oh yes, why am I not surprised? As always, an evening off, not even a day off and I run into him without fail. Oh come on! Are the planets arranged in a way to make sure I never have a moment of peace? Ugh…_

"Hmph! The stalker is here as usual to ruin my mood", said Gintoki.

"Oi! Teme! Who's ruining whose mood and how the hell can u call ME the stalker when I was here before you?"

"Yada, yada,yada. Oi, new kid, the usual."

"How can you ask for the usual when you clearly just called him new, you airhead", Hijikata pointed out to Gintoki.

"Ahem, I know that. It's just that Gin-san is very popular around here, you see. People conduct trivias about me. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew, ne, new kid?"

"I'm sure danna. You seem like the kind of person who would draw people to him with his charm", said the new guy.

"See, he gets it"

"How about I fix you up with one of my favorites? I'm sure our tastes match"

"Go on. Hit me then"

 _That's it._ This guy was already starting to rub Hijikata the wrong way. Not because he was supporting that sweet toothed loser, but something about him..

The guy brought Gintoki his drink which Gintoki enjoyed and the new guy started chatting him up.

And he just kept filling Gintoki's glass as soon as it got emptied, while making conversation which to Hijikata's displeasure and disgust involved a lot of laughing. Though it was very clear Gintoki was laughing so much because he was already drunk, wasn't quite the case with the new bartender.

 _Why was HE laughing so much? He wasn't drunk and the conversation was not even remotely funny. Hmm, maybe he thinks Gintoki would be charmed by him and would cough up a huge tip. If that were_ _the case, oh boy do I feel sorry for him. Anyway, why the hell am I reading too much into this?_

 _It's nothing new for that perm head to laugh around like an idiot while drunk. I should be glad he's not getting on MY nerves which I feared was what would happen the moment I saw him._

As soon as that thought ended in Hijikata's head, another pesky little inner voice echoed, ' _Maybe that's precisely why you're so annoyed. He's not paying attention to you like always. It's called jealousy…'_

 _ARGHHH… And that holds the highest record for the most absurdest thing my mind has EVER made up!_

It had been a while since Hijikata was busy with his own thoughts. When he turned to look at the other samurai, he was still found to be drinking and laughing with the other guy.

While Hijikata was still working on his first glass, he had no idea how many glasses Gintoki had already emptied. He was sure it was quite a lot, seeing how flushed Gintoki's face was and how his movements were unsteady and speech slurred and full of non-sense not that that was out of the ordinary, just more non-sensical bullshit than usual.

At that moment, he saw it, the new guy's fingers lingering over Gintoki's hand after handing him yet another glass.

It was none of the things Hijikata had imagined.

The bartender was flirting with Gintoki!

And the idiot was too drunk to even notice or do anything about it for that matter.

It was OUTRAGEOUS and UNACCEPTABLE, for reasons Hijikata couldn't fathom.

That was it. He had HAD it.


End file.
